


【亨查】零点倒计时

by Ruoyehuakai



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Countdown to zero, M/M, 天主教, 天使Charles, 烈士结局
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruoyehuakai/pseuds/Ruoyehuakai
Summary: 平安夜当晚，在远离嘈杂人群的街道上，Henry看到了一个拍打着天使羽毛的熟悉身影。
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin
Kudos: 9





	【亨查】零点倒计时

**Author's Note:**

> ①亨查恋人设定  
> ②含有部分基督教要素

又是一年一度的平安夜，城镇上弥漫着过节的喜悦。在这个特殊的日子，人们兴高采烈地准备着庆祝活动，他们用彩带和星星装点着家中的圣诞树，在桌子上摆上可口美味的佳肴，聚在有暖气环绕的家中互相说着这一年所发生的种种趣事。即使雪花飘落，白雪皑皑，却也抵挡不住镇上传来的欢乐氛围。然而就在这样繁华的日子，一个孤寂的身影却独自行走在街道上，青年脖子上围着紫色的围巾，正一边将身子缩着在厚厚的大衣里，一边呼出白色的气体。

Henry昂起头望着那繁星点点的夜空，眼中流过一丝说不明的情绪。所有的人都在庆祝圣诞节的到来，而他却不想回到那冷清的家中。他望着街角商店的橱窗，那里展示着各种新奇的小玩意儿，像是做工精致的圣诞老人和驯鹿玩偶，装在水晶球里摇一摇就会飘雪的圣诞装饰，又或是有着清脆而优雅音色的八音盒，无论哪一种都能轻易引发人们的购买欲，但Henry只是咽了口口水，便移开目光，继续漫无目的地行走在街道上。人们说说笑笑地从他身边经过，略过他孤单的身影，但他只是仿佛没看到似的与那些人擦肩而过。

在这个重要的节日，人们大多都会选择和自己最亲密的人在一起。或是亲人、朋友，亦或是爱人。Henry看见他面前的一对情侣牵着彼此的手，带着亲昵的笑容亲吻着对方的脸颊，模样幸福而又甜蜜。Henry不由得移开了视线，嘴角浮现出了一丝苦涩的笑容。

他回想起梦中穿着绿色飞行员夹克的身影，那个总是带着开朗的笑容与他朝夕相伴的褐发青年，他曾经的恋人。只是，因为一场意外，他永远地离开了他。

一阵寒风吹来，Henry忍不住打了个哆嗦，他搓动着手掌心，试图让自己暖和起来。

在这种零下几度的寒冷夜晚待在室外并不是什么明智的选择。街道上成群结队的身影也不断减少，距离0点圣诞节的到来已经不到两个小时了，大部分人都会选择待在温暖的家中庆祝平安夜。

Henry独自一人来到了偌大的广场上，面前是被闪着荧光的灯管装饰得亮堂堂的巨大圣诞树，他越过三三两两的人群径直坐在了喷水池旁。繁华的都市依旧灯火通明，Henry默默地垂下头，耳边嘈杂的声音似乎在逐渐远去，他的心也逐渐沉静下来。

这很好，至少不会让他感到烦闷，Henry这么想着，然而这时他忽然发现面前飘落了一个白色的东西，它轻飘飘、软绵绵地下落着，Henry将他捧在了手心——不是雪花，而是一片散发着圣洁光晕的羽毛。

“啪嗒——”

翅膀轻轻拍动的声音唤回了他的神智，Henry抬起头来，猛然间看见一个熟悉的人影。

天使伸展着他的羽翼，缓缓从空中落下，他身上穿着熟悉的飞行员夹克，一副红色的耳机挂在耳边。这如梦似幻的光景让Henry一时间愣在原地，他睁大眼，用颤抖的语气开口道。

“……Charles？”

“是我，Henry。”

面前褐色短发的青年这么说着，露出了一如既往的阳光笑容。

“Charles，你还活着……”

Henry的语气满是不可置信，而面前有着洁白羽翼的青年却轻轻摇了摇头。

“不，Henry，我已经死了。”

他翠绿色的瞳孔注视着面前的青年，轻轻地伸出手搭在他的胳膊上，这一刻Henry看见了漂浮在对方头顶上的小小光圈。

“我的灵魂升入了天堂，得以以这种方式延续，我祈求主能在这一日让我重回人间，只因为我想见你，Henry。”

Henry的手心触碰到了对方的肌肤，透过掌心感受到了Charles身上传来的温度，他是那样圣洁而温暖。原来天使也有温度吗？Henry很惊讶，一瞬间他仿佛回到了Charles还活着的时候，心脏不由自主地开始“噗通”“噗通”地加快跳动，抓着Charles的手颤抖着。

“你的手很冰。”Charles垂下头，脸上带着说不明的落寞情绪，他收起丰满而洁白的羽翼，缓缓落在喷水池旁。

“我能像这样再待一会儿吗？”

Charles坐在Henry旁边，紧挨着他的身体这样说道，他收起翅膀眨着眼看着对方的乖巧模样就像一只惹人怜爱的犬科动物。Henry的心跳不由得慢了半拍，他极力忍耐着内心翻腾的各种情绪，轻轻地点了点头。

“嗯……”

他这么说道，曾经的恋人便依偎在他怀中，握住了他的手。温暖的感觉由手心逐渐传向Henry的全身，仿佛内心有一块坚冰正逐渐化开，痒痒的，又有些舒服，这感觉让他感觉有些不可思议，同时也有一丝说不明的紧张和不安。

“Charles，其实……呃，我是想说，我没想到会以这种方式再次见到你。”

Henry不知道该如何面对面前纯白的天使，他的眼神有些躲闪，同时也带着几分愧疚。

“你知道，自从你死后，我一直……”

Charles将手指放在Henry的唇上，阻止了他接下来的话。

“不用自责，Henry，那不是你的错。”

Charles的脸上带着平和的笑容。

“你不必为我感到悲伤，我的灵魂已经以另外一种方式获得了永生……现在的我很自由，也很快乐，天堂里有好多和我一样的同伴，而我会和他们一起在主的身边为你祈祷，Henry，我之所以会来到你的身边并不是想让你难过，而是想让你幸福。”

Henry望着面前青年那愈发圣洁的面庞，似乎有一股热流在心中化开。作为军方最年轻的飞行员，Charles永远都是那样阳光、乐观，宛如不断发光发热的小太阳一样感染着身边的每一个人，在Henry眼中Charles就是一个天使，是的，一个他迷恋上的天使。

“天堂……Charles，你说，如果有一天我死了，我的灵魂也会上天堂吗？”

Henry昂起头怔怔地望着夜空，呐呐自语般说道。

“会的，Henry，我相信你的心是善良的。”

“可我以前犯过那么多罪……”

Henry不自觉地缩了缩身体，他只不过是个心术不正的小偷，为了生存而做过很多偷奸耍滑的事，只是后来遇见了Charles，才让他的人生轨迹发生了改变。

“没有人生来就是完美无缺的，Henry，造物主存在的意义不是要创造完美的生物，只要你真心忏悔，上帝会宽恕你的罪行的。”

Charles带着炽热的笑容靠近Henry的面庞，他十指交叉握住Henry的手，信誓旦旦地看着他的双眼，说道。

“我相信你，Henry。”

在这样的日子里，没有什么比恋人的陪伴更为让人觉得温暖的了。身上带着淡淡光晕的天使依偎在青年身边，他的脸上带着幸福的笑容，伴随着周围响起的平安夜曲子一起将这份幸福给带向了远方。即便只是这样待在一起也觉得无比满足，时间一分一秒流逝着，两人周围的空气依旧浮动着温和宁静的氛围。

“Charles。”

Henry呼唤了一声身边靠着的人儿，握着他手心的手紧了紧。

“我们还能像这样到什么时候？”

Charles的神情一时间变得有些黯淡，但很快便恢复了过来，他抬起头望着Henry的双眼，轻轻地开口道。

“……零点，因为今天是平安夜，所以我才有机会能见到你，过了今晚，我就要回到主的身边去了。”

Henry像是忍耐不住地抽了一口气，随后紧紧抱住了怀中的身躯。

“我舍不得你走，Charles。”

他的肩膀颤抖着，声音甚至还带着少许哭腔，这副脆弱的模样在以往几乎不会展示给外人看，可偏偏Charles见到了，他伸出手臂回抱着面前的男人，安慰似的抚摸着他的后背。

“我很抱歉……Henry。”

Charles的语气有些踌躇，他的翅膀扑腾了一下，可最后还是乖乖地靠在Henry怀中，任凭对方有些用力地将他的身躯揉进怀中。

时间一分一秒流逝着，Henry内心的挣扎和渴望简直要让他丧失理智，他真希望这一刻能够永恒，让这个有温度的身体能够再次留在他的怀抱里，不要让他总是一个人在睡梦中对着冰凉的墙壁独自惊醒，再看着空荡荡的房间掩面而泣。

“10，9，8，7……”

不远处传来了倒计时的声音，Charles的睫毛动了动，发出了一声轻叹声。

“Henry，我得走了。”

Charles说着，小心地挣开男人的怀抱，拍动着他洁白的羽翼缓缓向上升。

“Charles!”

Henry瞪大了眼睛，他下意识地伸出手想要阻止对方的离去，可心里却有一个声音在警告着他不能这么做。最后Henry只能咬咬牙，把所有的渴望与不甘咽回肚子里。他看见面前的洁白天使朝他笑了，那笑容一如既往的阳光、清澈，却又那样让他难以忘怀。

“我很高兴能够遇见你，Henry，爱上你是我这一生最为幸福的事情。”

这么说着，Charles俯下身，在Henry的唇上轻轻地落下一个吻。

“……4，3，2，1，0!”

零点倒计时结束，天使那洁白的身姿飞向了远处，Henry看着他拍打着白色的羽翼飞向空中。他揉了揉眼睛，那一刻他似乎产生了幻觉，Henry看见不远处有着同样洁白羽翼和圣洁光晕的天使们正欢迎着Charles的到来，Charles的脸上带着快乐的笑容，加入了其中的队伍，与他们一齐在夜空中展翅纷飞。

Charles脸上的神情是那样自由、快乐。那笑容让Henry愣神，他忽然想到，曾经的Charles带着宛如孩童般的兴奋表情和他说过，他之所以想成为一名飞行员，是因为他想像鸟儿一样自由自在地在天空中翱翔。

现在他做到了。

他爱的人成为了一个天使，自由而快乐的天使。

Charles。

呼唤着对方的名字，这一刻Henry抿起嘴角，眼眶忽然有些湿润。

平安夜已过去，人们迎来了他们最为期盼的节日——圣诞节。

教堂传来悠扬的歌声，信徒们用最优美的语言赞美着他们的造物主，表达着无上的感激之情。

Henry独自一人仰望着夜空，伫立着久久没有离开。

即使是这样的夜晚，却也不那么寒冷了。

Fin.


End file.
